Indiana Jones
Indiana Jones is the main protagonist of the Indiana Jones franchise. He is an ally to Krystal. Story Role Indy is first seen teaching a class history at Marshall College. After class dismissal, Marcus Brody brings Krystal in for a meeting about the Ark of the Covenant. At the meeting, Indy tells Krystal that he used to be under the study of Abner Ravenwood. The protagonists fly to Nepal to meet with Marion Ravenwood, yet she won't give up the headpiece of the staff of Ra. Just as Gestapo Arnold Ernst Toht is about to extract information, Indy and Krystal save the girl and Marion finally agrees to go with the heroes to Egypt. After a first meeting with Sallah and his family, Marion is kidnapped, leaving Indy to fear her dead due to explosion. Krystal and Indiana are taken to a bar to meet with Rene Belloq. Krystal knows that the Nazis hired him to get the Ark. That night, the Cerinian notices the Nazis were digging in the wrong place. Indy, Krystal and her friends go to the dig sight undercover and after discovering the ark's location, they also see Marion alive. Although the Ark is excavated, Krystal and her friends are captured by Toht and Dietrich and Indy and Marion are left to death. While Krystal keeps the Nazis talking, her friends escape the Well of Souls. The heroes plan to take the Ark from the plane, but it is delayed by first reckless Germans, then a fierce German mechanic. Krystal and Indy retake the Ark from a German truck and endure a high speed chase. On the ship, Bantu Wind, after Krystal and Indy have separate nights in different cabins, the boat is spotted and Marion is captured again. At the German island, Belloq plans to open the ark before he shows it to Hitler. On the way, Indiana and Krystal fight Belloq, Toht and Dietrich and then threaten to blow up the Ark. The bluff is called and the heroes are restrained the very night. As the ark is opened, something goes wrong and Krystal, Indy and Marion keep their eyes closed while Belloq and his henchmen are not so lucky. A rescue ship, brought in by Minnie Mouse rescues her friends and the Ark. The Ark of the Covenant's power is so intense and was to be researched by top men. On the stairs, Krystal thanks Indy for his work, and hopes to see him again. In the second Indy meeting, Krystal again meets the archeologist at Marshall College and they are told about the Holy Grail. They first make contact with Walter Donovan while Henry Jones is gone. In Venice, Italy, the heroes meet with Dr. Elsa Schneider who worked with Henry on the Holy Grail project. While in the catacombs of one of the knights that died for the Holy Grail, Kazim and his men try to kill the heroes, but fail. After fighting him, Kazim gives out that he wanted to protect the Grail. He also tells indi that Henry is captive at Castle Brunwald in Austria. As soon as Krystal and Indi save Henry however, the father finds out Elsa's true loyalties, to the Nazis! After Elsa slaps Krystal, she kisses Indy in the Asutrian goodbye manner. Henry accidentally starts a fire from Indy's lighter, but they manage to escape. The team recovers Henry's diary in Berlin before starting the adventure for the Holy Grail. On a blimp, Indy, Henry and Krystal discuss the challenges of the grail they must face, before they leave the blimp, for it was heading back to Germany. They also down 2 German fighters. they then head to Hatay to free Brody from Col. Vogel and kill him. With Brody savedm the heroes make for the Canyon of the Crescent Moon and find Donovan and his men trying to get the grail, but failing grisly. After rejections, Donovan shoots Henry and demands that they get the grail to save the old doctor. After a 3-way fight to see who can brave the challenges, Krystal wins, but lets Indy go to get the grail. when the traps for broken through, the archeologist meets the grail knight, the last surviving brother who was in the temple. Dr. Elsa chose the false grail and it turned Donovan into a heartless undead skeleton to fight the heroes. Donovan is killed After indy gets the real grail, the knight tells him "You have chosen wisely." Krystal cheers at first, but then the knight warns "You cannot bring the grail past the Great Seal though. It is the price of immortality." Despite this, Indy saves his father with the holy water in the grail. Elsa tries to take the grail and failing to heed the knight's warnings, she dies attempting to get the grail. Henry and Krystal tell Indiana to leave the grail and escape. After Krystal gives a goodbye to the knight, she leaves with the others. Before departure, Krystal laughs in a cheerful manner at how Henry calls his son Junior as in Henry Jones Jr.. Quotes *Neo meaning "new" and lithic which means stone. All right, let's go back to this site: Turkdean Barrow, near Hazelton. It has a central pas-passage and three chambers or cysts... **Krystal:(walking with Brody and finding Indy in the History class room)Is he in there? (Brody nods) **Indy:...don't confuse it with robbery, in which case we mean removing the barrow's contents. this site also demonstrates to us... (Brody and Krystal come in and watch the class) one of the great archaeology, not to life and limb, although that does sometimes take place, no, I'm talking of folklore. in this case, local tradition held that there was one golden coffin buried at the site, and this accounts for the holes dug all over the barrow and the generally poor find condition. However, chamber three was left undisturbed, and the unseen chamber and the grave goods that were found in another, uh...in the area, give us a r... Uh, reason to da--- to, uh, to-to date this, find as we have. Um... (school bell rings) **Krystal:Saved by the bell. **Indy:No questions, then that's all for today. See you next time, remember, Michaelson, chapters four and five. And you won't see me in my office Wednesday, but I'll be in Thursday. Category:Heroes Category:Ally Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters Category:Party Members Category:Male Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Heroes